wl6fandomcom-20200213-history
Victory of Faith
Victory of Faith is a mod made by Thomas Weiling. Released in 2015, it marked Thomas' first actual mod release since his map set in 2012. It features 60 levels, played in 6 separate episode in an EXE based on registered Wolfenstein. Meant to retell the story of the original game, the episodes are arranged in correct chronological order, starting with what we know as Episode 4. The level number shown on the status bar also indicate which episode is played, similar to the Macintosh version of Wolfenstein 3D. Genesis After finishing Thomas' Wolfenstein 3D in 2012, Thomas started a project that was very much inspired by The Golden Episodes, which he had been sent as beta tester for the upcoming SDL port. Featuring slicker graphics, beefed-up sound and music selection and short, concise mapping, he released The Iron Dream after making 8 original levels, that were then filled out with leftovers from an early version of the failed project Wolf Overkill. This release was later withdrawn. What was visioned with The Iron Dream would eventually become Victory of Faith. After a dry spell in inspiration, Thomas released Abandon III in late 2013 which was more basic and difficulty-based and had little to do with the shinier, more polished approach that both The Iron Dream and eventually Victory of Faith would carry. The entirety of these two mods, Abandon III and The Iron Dream, would later appear in Victory of Faith. A failed shareware map set, Guten Tag!, would also be included. With the release of Victory of Faith, these three projects became obscure. The actual Victory of Faith project started the same time Abandon III was finished off without a proper ending. Wanting to wipe the slate clean, initially Thomas had reservations in including material already released in Victory of Faith, feeling that this particular way of making mods had been overdone. Hitting it off with Andy Nonymous, and also looking to his Mac-enstein sets for inspiration, Thomas began mapping using an EXE created by Andy. With this set he strove to create both challenging and good-looking maps that were slightly shorter in scale when compared to previous mods such as All This & Wolf 3D. The end result was a mod that retold the original story of Wolfenstein 3D, but with the episodes in chronological order. As such, the player most play what is known as the nocturnal episodes first, and the mod's final episode features a showdown with Adolf Hitler. A lot of graphics and sounds were changed. The bulk of the recasts of the original Wolf's textures came from Totengraeber. doomjedi assisted with some conversions and re-colorings. Wolf Skevos-Jones contributed as well. Other mods used in finding the graphics include the aforementioned Golden Episodes, Escape from Totenhaus and The Final Solution. A small number were converted from WolfenDOOM mods. Spending little more than a year creating the project, it was released on January 24, 2015. External links * Download Victory of Faith (SDL) at The Wolfenstein 3D Vault * Thread at DieHard Wolfers * Thread at Haven * Youtube videos: Lingyan203 Category:2015 mods Category:Mods Category:SDL mods Category:Registered Wolfenstein 3D Category:Mods with 60 levels